


Day 95 - Out of control

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [95]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock feels pressured when John buys condoms and lube. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 95 - Out of control

John never pressured Sherlock into doing more than kissing or touching, but Sherlock was convinced that he was growing more impatient with every passing day.

That afternoon he watched John put away the groceries and spotted condoms and John’s favourite kind of lube. John wasn’t even discreet about it.

Sherlock swallowed and made his voice sound cold when he asked, “Subtle hint, John?”

John raised his head and looked for a moment as if Sherlock had punched him.

“You know me better.”

He did.

“I will never pressure you into anything. I merely like to be prepared. To be honest though, I really don’t understand. You are not a virgin, you’ve had a number of partners. Why are you so shy? I won’t deny that I’m aching for it, aching for you. And your body wants it too, I can feel it when we’re together. So what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours that makes you draw back every time?”

“It’s different. With you. It has never been like this. I’ve never felt so out of control. It...”

“It scares you. Sherlock, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

“No, you...”

“Yes. I am. We’ll take all the time you need.”

Then he grinned.

“Although I’m really looking forward to the day you’ll fuck me on this table until I’m bow-legged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'allergies'.
> 
> Yeah, so this was supposed to be some crack about Sherlock having a latex allergy. But then this happened. I apologise for not exactly getting the prompt in.  
> Can I have a joker card or something?
> 
> Although this is a result of the prompt because my mind went ‘allergies – latex allergy – condoms – this story’.


End file.
